


Dogs.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: Tumblr requests. [11]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: The scrape of a pencil isn't the only noise in the bedroom when Kaneki stays the night.





	Dogs.

The first thing he notices is her eyes. Even with his partialness to consuming that part of the body how could he not notice them? She has his eyes.

The second thing Uta notices about the woman are how thin her lips become as she looks around his shop. Her grey eyes voice distaste that her lips do not; as the women begins to prattle on why she is here Uta smiles none the less - of course he is charmed at the occasion befallen on his lap. 

(The scrape of a pencil isn't the only noise in the bedroom when Kaneki stays the night.) 

When she's done speaking (Her son, a recent customer of his, had sent her to pick up the mask since he was too busy. He must take after his father.) Uta offers a hand, head tilted like a confused dog as he looks up at her from his stool. People forget dogs weren't always sweet companions of men. 

She takes it after a few moments of hesitation. 

Tragedies have become a bit undesired to Uta but what he was about to do was not a tragedy. 

(He's always wondered what Kaneki would taste like and now Uta has the closest thing to his eyes he will let himself know.)

**Author's Note:**

> Utakane or depending which you prefer Utaneki with 14/meeting Kaneki's aunt was my prompt.


End file.
